


Ametest Steels a Kar

by Jeanne160



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: And Not in the Homestuck sense, Gen, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, SO SORRY, Trolling, WFT, WTF!, god damn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne160/pseuds/Jeanne160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title suggests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ametest Steels a Kar

Amehest qas walk down stret. She was wereing a poorpell shiert with a bluk tunkk topp unterneth, but only the strop wos show wing. She was alsa wereing blu shortey-shorts and nee hgih letter whiet boats, which wear sparkey. Her lpis wear ponk becuz she wax wereing lopstack. Her hiar head purprol steak becux she whas puk as fuk. She was also wearing black eyliner and black eyeshadow. As you do.

Sud denly a buel homda pacific prakde in front fo her no the strat. “wooow” she said.

Sumptanly Laurs exsisted the vann. “You whis you coud drave it” he siad and Ametits soud “I'mma steel it.”

Lass laughed at Amemist. He don't thought she cod do tit. He hold his stomache az he welked inotp the Bog Domnut.

Amekist bow hare out of her eyes befro ghetting into the fromt of the char. She den reatched unhder the stareing well amd pooped open the mash. She den plul tow weris uot and prosciuttoed them tgoetreh. There then sprak and the car started. Amifist den matel do petal put and stole the car.

Laars wasn't happy his car was stolen so he called the police. When the Pelice arivved at the Unibrow mouse told one knocked on the door. Seven ansquered the doro. “Hello Mr. Pileco Offocori. Woh nac I help ouy?”

“Ello. IM locking fro Amefist” da prolace ofibur sod.

“AMECIST!” Soven yulled.

“YOUR NFER WAKING ME ALIFE!” Amenest yelled.

“Stoop bing drama tic. Ptu nads benind hod hand keel down know the floor” the paracite ofiker seid.

“NECKER!!!11!!1” AMYPISsed hollard in presents as she dod as da omicer soda.

The ocifer then pot heandcuf on her hands. Thge offiker den asscourted Amecest to meh poloce kar fand dripped her to le stationes. Amelist then spent a forte noght in joil.

The End!


End file.
